Cal Wars Transcript
(Theme song plays) Scene 1:The Jacobson household (Calvin,Hobbes,Andy,Socrates,Zoe,Sherman,and MTM are watching Star Wars) Calvin:Gosh,Star Wars is the greatest movie of all time MTM:I agree. If I was in Star Wars, I would most likely be R2-D2. Hey, I am a robot. Ain't I? Hobbes:I would be like a Chewbacca. Someone ferocious has to be something ferocious. Andy:I'd see myself as Han Solo. Calvin:I'd like to be... (The power goes out as Calvin finishes his sentence) Calvin:Luke Skywalker. Zoe:Since the power is out,Calvin,can you tell the story of Star Wars? Calvin:I guess I could. (Everyone cheers) Scene 2:Tatooine Calvin:Like this....There once was a boy named Calvin Skywalker. He lived on Tatooine with his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru(Scene cuts to a Tatooine landscape). Andy: Hold on, Calvin Skywalker? Calvin: I wanted to be Luke, right? Andy: Yeah..(Cut back to Tatooine Calvin Skywalker:Yo,Uncle Owen,Can we get the Hamster protocol and the astromech? Owen: Sure Calvin. Go to your room. I put it there. Beru:Don't be late for dinner!(Scene cuts back to the Jacobsons) Calvin:The Hamster protocol and the Astromech were named C-3P0 and R2-D2. They had come from the Tantive IV,which held Princess Zoe Organa. Zoe was soon captured by Darth Brainstorm.(Scene cuts to the Skywalker household) Calvin Skywalker:So who are you droids? S-3P0:I am S-3P0,hamster cyborg relation. And this is R2-D2. We have been with Socrates Republic until it folded. Calvin:Have you been in any battles? S-3P0:Yes! Just afew times. Calvin:Cool! I should head out for my evening landspeeder drive. See ya! (Calvin heads out on his landspeeder. Suddenly he stops) Calvin:What was that? (Tusken Raiders come out and hurt Calvin. Socrates-Wan Kenobi appears and the Tusken Raiders run away) Socrates:Hello, mortal. Calvin:Who are you? Socrates:I am in the name of Socrates-Wan Kenobi, but, call me Socrates. (Later at the house) Socrates:So you haven't been out of this place before? Calvin:Nuh-uh Socrates:Get in the landspeeder. I will take you to a cantina. Calvin: I can't drink. Socrates: It's a restaurant too. S-3P0:Where is it? Socrates:Mos Eisley. Scene 3:Mos Eisley Cantina (Calvin and Socrates enter the cantina) Socrates:I know there's a smuggler here. Calvin:Who is it? Socrates: An Dysolo and Hobbesbacca. Calvin: Oh no... Socrates: S-3PO, M2-D2, they don't accept cyborgs here, so heed it! (They enter,leaving S-3P0 and M2-D2 behind) Socrates:There they are. Calvin:Well let's see them. (They go to their table) Andy: Socrates? Socrates: Hello, An. Andy Solo:I was expecting you,Socrates-Wan. Socrates:Call me Socrates Hobbesabacca:WE SHOULD GO ITS 730 HOURS Andy:You're right Hobbesie,,we gotta go. (Scene Cuts to the Millenium Falcon) R2-D2:Beep Bo Bleep. C-3P0:He says how will we get out of this wasteland in that? Andy:It's huge. We'll get to Alderaan in a second. (5 hours later) Calvin:I thought you said we were going to be there in a second. Hobbesabacca:ITS JUST A EXPRESSION, HUMAN Andy:He says that it was an expression. Woah, ook at that moon. Socrates:That's no moon. It's a SPACE STATION, YOU FOOL! Andy:ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I GET IT! Socrates: That's where you are going.